Haven Hyuga
'Character First Name' Haven 'Character Last Name' Hyūga 'IMVU Username' Haven 'Age' 28 'Date of Birth' ((01/18/172)) AN '' ''January, 18th 172 AN 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Asian 'Height' 5' 9" ((5ft 9inches)) 'Weight' 139lbs 'Blood Type' O+ 'Occupation' Medical Anbu - Special Forces 'Affiliation' Amegakure 'Relationship Status' Intimate with Kelcius Senju 'Personality' Compassionate, Protective and Unbreakable. These are the main foundations that create the unique personality of Lady Haven Hyūga. She is the type of woman who waits and thinks before acting. Always one to take a hit for a fellow shinobi, she does not hesitate to make sure that those she watches over are safe, even if it means losing her own life. Though it is rare for someone to love their enemies as they love themselves… Haven is a breathing example of this practice. If there is a chance she could help persuade the darkness of the world she would execute everything within her power before concluding that a threat must be eliminated. Despite being of such great passion towards the goodness of the Shinobi world, Haven is strong, in mind, body, will and spirit and has given her everything to prove to the people who respect her that she is there for them and will be always. 'Behaviour' To those who have spent time with Lady Haven, they have noticed she is soft spoken, gentle and always looking for a way to neutralize animosity between troubled individuals. It’s as if it were a duty to help bring peace in to this world. Her posture is one of a leader, physical expression masked with elegance. She will always speak her mind, or advise if the moment calls for it but never overstep her boundaries. Haven goes out of her way to make others happy, comfortable and enjoys the company of others, but sometimes enjoys the solitude of silence. 'Nindo' Do not mistake my compassion for weakness... 'Summonin'g On accasion Haven has been known to summon certain insects to aid her in her medical treatments. Though, two noticeable summons are twin white monarchs that usually circle the Lady Haven on a regular basis. Their names are unknown, as well as their abilities or whether they can comminucate, but their relationship with her is strong and they never leave her side. '' 'Bloodline/Clan' The '''Hyūga clan' (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possessed the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. 'Ninja Class ' Leader of the Hyuga Clan/ Jounin 'Element One' N/A 'Element Two' N/A 'Weapon of choice' Gin Hiru (silver needle) - A silver needle ring that can be used to administer multiple forms of medical drugs or posions into someone's body against their will if necessary. Carrying a container of organized pills is necessary to use this weapon for medical or anesthetic purposes. Combining the Byukugan and Taijutsu with the precision of the needle point can make this simple ring a weapon of devistation to an enemies' tenketsu and body in general. 'Strengths' Family, Friends and Allies are her strength. Taijutsu, Dōjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu. 'Weaknesses' Compassion has gotten Haven into trouble, sometimes, there are people that just can't be saved. Genjutsu, Hand Seals and Fuinjutsu. 'Chakra colour' Blue - Regular Turqoise - Medical Mode 'Jutsu List' HYUGA BLOODLINE JUTSU Palm Bottom Gentle Fist Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists Water Needle MEDICAL NINJUTSU Healing Technique Body Pathway Derangement Body Revival Technique Cell Activation Technique Chakra Scalpel Creation Rebirth Delicate Illness Extraction Technique Derangement Palm Healing Chakra Transmission Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique Medical Mode Mystical Palm Technique Wide Healing Yin Healing Wound Destruction (Masui Sejutsu) Secret Anesthesia (Inyu Shometsu) Secret Healing Injury Destruction Medical Ninjutsu - Strong Beam (Jyohou Shohou Chakra Shunhou) Enhancement Prescription Chakra Injection Ten Divination Signs - Air Palm Tenketsu Destroyer (Specialization to Medical Hyuga Only - Combines Medical Ninjutsu and Byakugan Doujutsu) 'Allies' Amegakure, Village Hidden in the Rain 'Enemies (In debate)' Those who would take advantage of the weak. 'Background Information' It was an ancestor, Tarobyu Hyūga, a former shinobi of Konohagakure and head of the Hyūga clan, whom broke their affiliation with the Leaf long before devastation struck their walls. The Gakure Purge had only just begun and Tarobyu disagreed with Konoha's involvement, darker details that weren't recorded were also a factor and he had to make the decision for his people to ensure their survival in a war that was about to last a very long time. Tarobyu was recognized by his people as a man of wisdom and respected his decision, but others valued the courage and bravery of Sangokyu Hyuga, his brother, who chastised Tarobyu and called him a fool for abandoning their village in the early years of war. Despite their fued, Tarobyu's choice would become the saving grace of the Hyuga Clan and preserve their blood line for the next 200 years. The clan was torn in half and those who followed Tarobyu traveled for three months, his objective to get his people to a safe location before their path became a battlefield. He strategically lead them across the country, avoiding the eyes of enemies and strategically dodging heavy hit zones. They burrowed far into the woodlands of the west, beyond the borders of the Fire Nation and vanished from radar. Taking refuge in the mountain pass of Exorun, they were able to begin building their new home, their natural resources plentiful in the uncharted wilds of the Shinobi world. Tarobyu new they'd have to keep a low profile in case the war spread into the wildlands and cautioned his people in returning to the mainlands. He would however, send in spies every month to keep up-to-date with the war. Their hidden compound remained secluded and out of reach for a many years, even when it did spread into the wilds. Years passed and the current head of the Hyuga was of Tarobyu, Kereru Hyuga. He was a strong leader and praised for his ability to live up to the expectation and strength of his predecessors. His daughter, Haven Valier Hyūga was born in the late winters near a future of peace not yet predicted. Despite being a quiet and soft spoken child, she never had any trouble speaking her mind or letting her father know what she thought should be improved for her people. Her friends and the work she put into mastering her Kekkei Genkai were her passion and objectives. Being able to protect those around her, whether they were friend, stranger or foe was her nindo way. As she grew older she realized some people couldn’t be saved, but that never stopped her from trying. The relationship between the surviving Hyuga and Amegakure started near the end of the war. Konoha was still alive but their influence over the lands was wavering as even darker times were passing and many of their allies had turned against them. The struggle of power was ever fluctuating but in the midst, Ame was slowly rising. It hadn't gained much attention to the Great Hidden Village that still existed at the time but Kereru had heard of a man who inherited it and was rebuilding. When Haven was 14, she wandered outside the village into the woodlands. This wasn't uncommon, they were secluded enough into the valley of the mountains that traveling outside was allowed, however, that day was a turning point for the Hyuga clan. A battle was taking place on the western border of the land of Fire and had spread into the wilders once the foes of an alternate faction fled. They were being hunted at first and out of random direction traveled straight towards the mountains they could pinpoint in the distance. Haven had finished her training for the day and once out in the woods, she was making her way to her designated area for meditation. It wasn't long before she heard a rustling in the trees, the stray shinobi still planning on heading further ahead but spotted the child below as they leapt across the opening. There were a few of them, right off Haven could tell there were 13 and sensed those that were not visible had hidden in the treetops as soon as the others infront of them had stopped. The seven that had flown overhead first landed a few yards on the ground away from her and approached, sweaty and some covered in blood. They looked like men who had discarded any sense of rationality long ago, men who had taken part in a war that would end with no victories. Evendentally, their meeting ended swiftly and in a downspiral. Haven was pitted against 13 shinobi from the mainlands that underestimated her and laughed as they attempted to overpower and violate her. She was strong, taking to a fight she dreaded the worst on and managed to disarm and disable two of them before they began to take her seriously. Despite her specialized training with her father and having trained vigorously for years in her taijutsu and Kekkei Genkai, she was no match for this many foes and as she fell from a heavy blow to her chest she feared this would be the end. It was then a great wind swept through the woodlands, a cool mist clouding her vision even while her Byakugan was activated and she could hear the screams of the men who had attacked her rise. It only lasted a couple minutes before the mist cleared and before her was a man, the bodies of those who had harmed her. When Haven had returned to her home to tell her father of what had happened Kereru knew that it was the Kage of Ame that had saved her. This would lead to his decision in the Hyuga Clan joining Ame in the future. Once a part of Ame, they're friendship with the Uzumaki clan once again thrived and their added numbers and strength to the Village helped it gain the attention of refugees from other clans who had survived the wars. At the age of 20, Haven was considered an expert medical shinobi and highly praised as a master of Taijutsu and the Byakugan. Kereru had trained his only child in special sessions outside the village, showing her the Hiden of the Hyūga, secret techniques that had been created and improved upon over the last 200 years. Aside from him, she was to be the only other person to carry the secret techniques of their clan until passed down by herself. She grew up fighting in the end of the war with Kagato Uzumaki, the man who had saved her and now her Kage. Her loyaties towards him became as strong for him and his cause as they were for her kin and finally, the war ended. Haven was still young when Her father died from old age, soon after her 23rd birthday, and the mantle was passed to her. She become recognized as the next head of the Hyuga and has done her best over the last six years to keep her people and those who she loved and cared for, Amegakure, safe. Over time, many clans pooled towards the Village of Amegakure, it being the center of rising power and claimed to be a place worthy of admiration, drawing the attention of those who were in need of a home. Now in an era of peace, times were changing and life seemed worthy of comforts such as love and fun. Children were running through the streets of Ame and people were smiling again, this in return, made her smile. A man, known as Kelcius, caught her attention. He had taken an interest in her and soon it was noticed by the village that they spent quite a bit of time together. 'Roleplaying Library' *'A Duel at Amegakure Falls ' *Microscopic Enemy and Near Death Experience - 2 points 5/9/14 'Approved by:' Jigglypuff - Lol